


Kings of Scandinavia

by Iheartanyonebutyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Internet AU, M/M, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iheartanyonebutyou/pseuds/Iheartanyonebutyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Mathias wants is his username, is that really too much to ask?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings of Scandinavia

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request! Feel free to request at eastwrites.tumblr.com!

“What the hell!” Who else would want the username ‘KingofScandinavia’?! That was his username, the one he always used! The fact it was taken on such a small forum shocked him. He was resigned to be the king of something, so he took the name ‘KingofNordicEurope’. It wasn’t as good as his usual, but it would have to do. He was going to message the asshole who took his username. That was /his/ username. But first, he decided to look at the guy’s profile.

They looked to be about the same age, judging by the profile picture. He was pretty cute, too. His name was Lukas, and yep, they were the same age. Lukas didn’t look like the type to use a name like ‘KingofScandinavia”… Especially given the fact that all his description said was, “Lukas. 20. Norwegian. Don’t touch me.” At least he’s not Swedish… Mathias would have been compelled to physically fight him if he was Swedish. It’s practically a Danish law.

Mathias was still going to message him, though. Taking his username was still unforgivable.

KingofNordicEurope: so youre the asshole that took my username

There. Now all he had to do was wait. He wasn’t disappointed, as a few minutes later, his screen lit up with a new message.

KingofScandinavia: Excuse me?

Great. He was one of those, who suffer from a smug sense of superiority for no reason. Mathias hated people like that. They were always annoying, always thought they were right.

KingofNordicEurope: you heard me. KingofScandinavia is my username on everything and because of you i had to use this one. its stupid

KingofScandinavia: Well, you should have gotten here earlier, then. This is my username on everything as well.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who does this guy think he is? Lukas was annoyed. It’s just a username, that guy needs to calm down. The Norwegian decided that he wasn’t going to dignify him with a response, it wasn’t worth it to argue with him. That was his username, and that was that. However, he was interested in the man himself, wondering just who he was. It wouldn’t hurt to check out his profile, after all.

Unsurprisingly, there wasn’t much there. Did he honestly do nothing with his account besides send annoying messages? Disappointing. Regardless, Lukas didn’t care. He didn’t care much about his online life, his physical life was much more important. And right now, his physical life demanded that he make dinner for himself and his brother. He locked and closed his laptop.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What an asshole! Mathias had been angrily sending the other man messages for almost an hour, wondering why he was being ignored.

KingofNordicEurope: thats a lie unless you never use facebook or anything like that. im KingofScandinavia everywhere! all i want is my username

KingofNordicEurope: seriously?! so now youre going to just ignore me!!

KingofNordicEurope: this isnt funny asshole

KingofNordicEurope: its my brand dude come on!!!!

His screen finally lit up, that asshole had finally stopped ignoring him!

KingofScandinavia: I don’t care. And some of us have a life, believe it or not.

KingofNordicEurope: i have a life!! i just like the internet more!!

KingofScandinavia: And why would that be? Failing junior high? How tragic.

KingofNordicEurope: were the same age asshole

KingofScandinavia: Then act like it. You type like you’re barely out of elementary. My brother could do better.

KingofNordicEurope: Fine. Fine are you happy now?? Look at this, I can type like I have a stick up my ass!

KingofScandinavia: Much better. Now then, with that out of the way. Leave me alone.

KingofNordicEurope: Hell no, I want my username.

KingofScandinavia: Well, that’s just too bad. I’m tired of dealing with you.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lukas could have honestly gone for a while longer, but that was the end of the stranger’s messages. He was pleased, now he could go about using his site in peace. That is, until he got a message saying he had been suspended for harassment.

“What?!” He was incredulous. He gets harassed, and he’s the one banned for it?! Now he was angry. The site management was ridiculous! An email to the site’s mods should fix this. If not, there were always other sites. He would just be certain to sign up for as many of them with his current username as possible.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Lukas was back on the site, and Mathias was banned. But not before the two had exchanged email addresses. After all, how could they keep track of who was winning their username competition if they couldn’t communicate? Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
